Botany Lessons
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Ed gasped, shaking a little as he looked into Russell's eyes. Damn him and his kinks... Russel/Ed PWP, Lemon, Tentacles.


**Title:** Botany Lessons  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, PWP  
**Pairings**: Russell/Ed  
**Warnings**: Tentacles, and lots of 'em! You have been warned, damnit!!  
_**A/N:**_ This is my first time writing (or really even liking) tentacles. I hope I did well. Any comments are greatly appreciated and will be rewarded with cookies!

* * *

Ed gasped, shaking a little as he looked into Russell's eyes. _Damn him and his kinks_... he thought as he struggled to break free. Well, it wasn't so much the kink that bothered Ed as it was the fact that this particular kink rendered him helpless to fight back against Russell's actions.

"R-Russ-ah-ell," Ed said shakily, reaching out with his flesh hand and grabbing a handful of Russell's hair. He was laid out on their bedroom floor, stark naked and pinned to the hardwood by green, leafy tentacles that shot out of the floor from an Alchemical array that Russell had drawn. They wrapped tightly around his chest, hips, and legs; Russell had left his arms free.

Russell, still fully clothed, leaned over Ed and bit and suckled on his neck. Ed hissed and tried to pull away. Frowning, Russell clapped his hands and pressed them to the floor, summoning another tentacle to wrap around Ed's mouth, gagging him and holding his head in place. His lips quirked up into a smirk when he saw the look on Ed's face. This was just how he loved Ed: vulnerable, writhing, and desperate for relief. The sheer power and control he had over his lover was intoxicating and he could never get enough of it.

"Mmphh! Nnnngh!" Ed bit into the leafy appendage, hoping that maybe it had some sense of pain and would let him go. Upon being punctured, the tentacle leaked a white substance into Ed's mouth and he struggled not to choke on it as it dripped down his throat. He swallowed and was surprised that it tasted like Russell's cum.

Twisted fucker...

Russell continued his assault on Ed's neck, slowly drifting down to his collarbone and out to the seam where automail met flesh. Ed jerked violently, flesh hand tightening in Russell's blond hair and metal hand scrabbling against the floorboards. Though his arms were free, his chest was pinned, so he couldn't avoid Russell's advances. Russell's tongue dragged heavily over the sensitive scar tissue, bringing forth a loud, keening noise from Ed.

When Russell moved to Ed's nipple, one of the tentacles shifted and wrapped itself around Ed's erection. Ed's back arched as much as his restraints would allow and he cried out, his words muffled so that only a strangled moan met Russell's ears. That was better--hotter--than any words that Ed could ever utter, the helpless sound sending shivers straight down the younger man's spine.

"Edward..." he breathed against Ed's chest. He relinquished some of his composure and ground his crotch against Ed's thigh. Ed whimpered at the heat he felt through the cloth of Russell's pants and he raised his leg as far as he could, rubbing back against him. A quiet hiss passed Russell's lips; he could feel his boxers getting wet already.

The tentacle around Ed's cock started to squeeze and stroke at him, drawing out more moans, not all of which came from Ed. Russell got off of Ed, untangling his hand from his hair, and knelt beside him and watched, moaning along with him. His erection twitched painfully against the confines of his pants as the tentacle wrapped tighter around Ed.

Russell unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He let out a low moan and stroked himself slowly, slicking his length with his pre-come. Russell's steel-colored eyes locked onto Ed as he bucked into his hand. Shivering and moaning, Ed watched Russell's hand sliding along his length. Each time thrust, he'd run his thumb over the tip and moan softly.

Ed tried to shout, to beg--but all that came out was a muffled whine. His eyes opened wide as another tentacle eased its way up his thigh, brushing over his balls before pressing against his ass. Ed's breathing was shaky as it pushed into his entrance and thrust inside of him. He arched against his restraints again, trying to thrust back into the intrusion, wanting more. Needing to be filled by it. The tentacle around his cock squeezed and pulsed around him as the one inside of him rubbed his prostate. Even with the tentacle in his mouth, Ed let loose a half-moan, half-scream.

Russell bit down on his lip, groaning loudly and quickly moving in between Ed's legs. The tentacle inside of Ed's ass pulled away and so did the one in his mouth. Ed took deep, ragged breaths and keened loudly.

"Fuck me! Now!" Ed said, his voice husky from want.

Without any hesitation, Russell buried himself to the hilt inside of Ed with one smooth thrust. He grit his teeth and started a slow rhythm, pushing deep inside of Ed with every thrust of his hips. Ed reached up and snaked his hands around Russell's waist, pulling him in farther. Russell was grazing over his prostate, but he was moving so slow that all it did was drive Ed mad with want, leaving him on the verge of climax without bringing him close enough to get relief. Ed tried to buck into Russell's thrusts but the tentacles wrapped tighter around him, rendering him immobile from the waist down. The one around his cock teased at the head, swirling around it and sliding easily along his weeping shaft.

"Ngh, _harder_!" Ed shouted, trying to pull Russell into him. Russell resisted for a moment, feeling a rush of pleasure from seeing Ed begging him and struggling to get more. The older blond was writhing against his restraints, sweating and muttering curses under his breath as Russell teased him and strained his nerves. With a growl, he let his hips crash into Ed's.

"Ah, yes!" Ed threw his head back, gripping hard onto Russell's hips. Russell inhaled sharply from the pain of Ed's automail fingers digging into his flesh. The pain mingled with the pleasure in his body, making his head swim. Every touch was intensified, every sound louder.

"Ed..." he said through clenched teeth.

Russell wasn't sure if he wanted Ed to let go or to grasp him harder. The pleasure-pain he felt was such a wonderful new thing and he thrust into Ed with abandon. He threw his entire body into his thrusts, getting closer to release each time he slammed back into Ed. The tentacle around Ed's cock pumped him hard and fast, matching Russell's movements and making Ed cry out senselessly at the onslaught of pleasure.

"_Russell_!"

Ed's grip on Russell's hips tightened as he came hard, shooting onto his own chest, the tentacle milking him of every last drop. Pulled over the edge by the fresh rush of pain, Russell came violently inside of Ed, his body racked by convulsions for nearly a minute as Ed's contracting muscles guided him through his orgasm.

With the last of his energy, Russell clapped his hands and pressed them to the floor. A faint blue glow filled the room and the tentacles disappeared, leaving nothing but Russell's small creeper plant on the other side of the room. He pulled out of Ed and fell to the floor beside him. Both of their chests heaved as they caught their breath, and Ed stretched a little after being released.

"I'm gonna burn that thing," Ed muttered, glaring at the now-harmless plant.

Russell laughed and winked at Ed. "I've got plenty more of those back at the lab." he said with a grin.

Ed rolled his head to the side, looking at the smirk on Russell's face. "Got any bigger ones?" Ed asked, matching Russell's grin with one of his own.


End file.
